


Бальзам для саднящих сердец

by Erno, fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, can't spell "silmarillion" without "hastily sworn oath!"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erno/pseuds/Erno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020
Summary: В топях Серех Барахир учит Финрода соблюдать траур.
Relationships: Barahir (First Age) & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бальзам для саднящих сердец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Balm for Aching Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795724) by [Zaatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaatar/pseuds/Zaatar). 



Едва лишь отлучили Барахира, будто от груди материнской, от сказок о ярко освещённых залах, о гобелене в густых, сочных красках, о ясноглазых владыках, побывал тогда Барахир в чертогах у короля — вместе с братом и сёстрами, а сам он ещё совсем маленьким был, у отца на плечах мог ехать.

Привечали их те, чей народ он звал ангелами из маминых сказок, и шепнул он об этом Брегиль, а она шикнула на него так, как все старшие сёстры шикают.

— Э нет, не ангелы — принцы с Запада. Они явились, чтобы учить наших праотцев.

И потому Барахир во все глаза глядел, даже рот вдобавок открыв, на тех самых учителей — а они, кажется, светились изнутри, и носили шелка — те струились, как вода, по их спинам, — и звёзды небесные у них на лбу и на пальцах мерцали.

Самый блистательный из них, облачённый в золотое и зелёное, сияющий серебром, поднялся со своего места, когда отец Барахира вошёл, и пожал ему руку, как брат. Брегиль и Хирвен покраснели и присели почтительно, когда он на них посмотрел (а бедная Гильвен болела и дома осталась), и Бреголас поклонился, но Барахир стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост, насколько уж он вырос к шести-то годам, и гордился отцом, раз тот дружил с принцами.

— Поклонись королю Фелагунду, — зашипела Брегиль, но Фелагунд рассмеялся, словно арфа зазвучала в ночи, и когда он заговорил, все остальные в зале умолкли.

— Добрая встреча, сын Брегора, — сказал Фелагунд и сам поклонился, и вышитые одежды заколыхались по полу вокруг его ног. — Сыну правителей нет нужды преклонять колено, а король, однако же, может, если захочет.

Он подмигнул и повернулся обратно к отцу Барахира, и Хирвен зыркнула на братца глазами и сказала, что тогда и ей не нужно было приседать, а она-то не знала, а Брегиль шикнула на них обоих. Бреголас важно сложил на груди руки — Бреголас, рождённый, чтобы стать правителем, а не просто сын одного из них, и в тот же вечер им всем сказал:

— Если король выбирает кланяться, то для кого же это честь, если мы ему уважения не выказываем?

«Ни для кого», — подумалось Барахиру, и когда они встретили Фелагунда вновь, чтобы попрощаться, он опустился на колени и снял кожаный шнурок, накинутый вокруг шеи, — на нём висел мешочек, а внутрь вложили сложенный вчетверо лоскут пергамента с обережными словами.

— Для вас, о владыка мой, — сказал он, и слишком обеспокоился, и не поднял взгляд, и стал смотреть, как ладные кожаные сапожки подходят всё ближе. — Эта вещь вас защитит, когда настанет новолуние и будет темно. Мамина сестра сама её сделала.

Вокруг захихикали — по всему залу, — а в соседней комнате кто-то кашлянул, и Барахир представил себе, что он ёжик — и вполне безопасно ему станет, только когда он клубочком свернётся. Но длинные пальцы подхватили мешочек у Барахира с ладони, и когда он поглядел-таки наверх, король Фелагунд надевал его на шею себе.

— Думаю, к амулету, где слова писала сама Андрет Саэлинд, нельзя относиться запросто.

И больше никто не смеялся, и гордость снова загорелась у Барахира в груди, сильная и всепроникающая, хотя когда Барахир обернулся, чтобы в последний раз глянуть на короля с Запада, тот уже был чем-то занят со своими вельможами и не видел, как уходил Барахир.

После того отец брал Барахира в Нарготронд ещё несколько раз — реже, чем брата (Бреголас должен был узнать, как пестовать дружбу между ними и теми блистательными владыками), но чаще, чем сестёр (а девочек раз за разом отделяли от них, чтобы они учились у отца с матерью). Каждый раз король Фелагунд кланялся — и каждый раз Барахир отвечал поклоном и вспоминал, что сказал брат.

А когда Барахир приехал в последний раз, то без Брегора: тот стал старым, усталым — и наконец дар Илуватара принял. Барахир сопровождал брата — тот вырос теперь высоким и сильным и возглавил уже их народ. Король Фелагунд пожал Бреголасу руку — как пожимал их отцу, — и поклонился Барахиру, как делал, когда Барахир был совсем малолеткой, и принёс соболезнования, и вокруг глаз у него проявились жёсткие складки.

А светлый король соблюдал ли когда-нибудь траур? Знают ли эльфы, что надо делать?

Потому что не стал Фелагунд ни более старым, ни более усталым, и ему-то такие дары принимать не приходилось — ни любезно, ни горестно... хотя раньше Барахир слышал, что однажды народ Фелагунда претерпел-таки великую утрату — задолго до того, как его соплеменники пришли в эти края вслед за солнцем.

Он сразу подумал, не спросить ли о том; но в другой раз, когда выдалась возможность наведаться в гости, Эмельдир носила ребёнка и уже подошёл срок, и Барахир побоялся оставить её и уехать, и потому Бреголас отправился в дорогу лишь со своими двумя сыновьями, а вернулся, полный историй.

— Дядя! — закричал Белегунд и подбежал, чтобы встретить Барахира и обнять вокруг пояса — тонких ручонок и маленьких ладошек еле достало, чтобы его охватить. — Дядя, о тебе король спрашивал!

— Он? Сейчас? — удивился Барахир и наклонился, чтобы оказаться вровень с Белегундом, хотя и не поверил. Зачем бы королю спрашивать о нём, о сыне и брате правителей — но ведь о сыне-брате и только.

— Айя, ещё как, — ответил старший племянник, Барагунд, и направил пони вперёд. — Так и спросил: «И где же сын Брегора, чей амулет, дорогой мне, я храню?»

— Вот оно что. — И в ту же ночь Барахиру приснились блистающие залы и лучезарные лица, сладкое вино, а музыка того слаще, и во главе стола златокудрый король.

* * *

Гонцы перехватили их по дороге. Запятнанные кровью, потрёпанные, они наехали на отряд — а прискакали с той стороны, куда держал путь Барахир, с севера, с того самого севера — туда раньше ушли строем люди Бреголаса, чтобы с братьями эльфийского короля сообща отстоять владения Нарготронда.

— Какие вести? — закричал Барахир — сердце его колотилось, лошадь исходила паром. И повторял, повторял вопрос раз за разом, потому что когда взгляды гонцов сбежали с него, он отказался слышать ответ. И не услышал бы вовсе.

— Какие вести, какие вести? — и залился слезами, и соскользнул с лошади, и потянулся всем сердцем к брату: ведь тот Барахира, похоже, покинул.

— Он пал за владыку Аэгнора, — сказали Барахиру гонцы, а Аэгнора давно любила Андрет, сестра его матери, Аэгнор навещал их дом, когда Барахир был младенцем, и потом ни разу не вернулся и уже не вернётся. Аэгнор покинул Андрет, потому что она бы умерла, а он бы нет, Аэгнор Огнеглазый, погибший в пламени.

Аэгнор, подумал Барахир, умер за Бреголаса, а не только Бреголас за него.

И разве здесь было нечем гордиться, что смерть многие снискали, служа владыкам с Запада? Есть чем, возможно. Ещё как — и Барахир всю ту гордость бы обменял, всю славу бы с ней — на землю не выжженную и семьи не тронутые.

— Тогда мы его похороним, — объявил он и принялся было собирать свой отряд, чтоб направить вперёд.

— Командир, — возразили бойцы, и Барахир оглянулся, ища, где же Бреголас, но глядели все на него. — Поедешь ты его хоронить — и самого тебя закопают. Там ни единого не осталось, некого спасать. Но наша разведка слышала: часть войска, того, из Нарготронда, маленькая, от своих отрезана. Мы их встретим?

«Нет, — хотел сказать Барахир, — нет, брата моего похороним, и высокий холм насыплем, и каирн поставим — и все, кто мимо пройдут, споют о храбрости Бреголаса Стойкого». Но кто же останется, чтобы петь, если они живым предпочтут мёртвых?

— Встретим. — И он разодрал на себе одежду и поехал вперёд. Дни траура не прерывают, но пусть они подождут.

К концу дня поминали бы многих. Люди Барахира встретили тот отряд эльфов, и правда маленький, — и те не блистали вовсе: их пятнала кровь, запекаясь, их пачкала ржавчина, сажа, их томила беда. Все усталые, раненые и измотанные — и однако же закричали от радости, когда люди Барахира подъехали. Сам король сражался среди них — мудрый король, добрый король, окровавленный, бледный, припадал он на левую ногу. Отряд Барахира принёс им спасение и доблесть — а храбрецы погибают быстро; и всё равно они ринулись в бой, выставив копья, точно стену воздвигли между эльфами и Врагом.

Если Бреголас умер за владыку Аэгнора, почему бы Барахиру не отдать жизнь за доброго короля?

Но не пришлось. Кого бы они ни потеряли, а ведь многих и многих, срок жизни самого Барахира, похоже, покамест не вышел. По крайней мере, на долгий миг он оказался бойцом из сказаний, не иначе, и спасал жизни, а не крал их. Орки в смятении пятились от людских копий и стрел, и хотя сражались всё равно кровожадно, но всё-таки трусили, и один другого выталкивали вперёд, словно оружие, и их жестоко ошипованная броня резала, будто мечи. Но орки устали, а люди Барахира были свежими, хорошо отдохнувшими и взывали к мести — за Бреголаса Храброго и за его бойцов.

И когда войско Врага наконец обратили в бегство, хоть и великой ценой, Барахир спешился, чтобы приветствовать короля, за которого только что бился.

Двадцать лет промелькнуло. Сын Барахира теперь уже старше, чем был сам Барахир, когда с королём в первый раз повстречался. А у Барахира, тогдашнего мальчишки безбородого, бороду уже седые пряди пересекают. А у Барахира некогда семья ширилась и множилась, и вот ту поросль проредили. Он был только сыном и братом, а теперь стал правителем.

И то же самое с королём Фелагундом случилось: тот нимало не постарел — но устал куда больше обычного. И Барахир вспомнил: у него же есть вести, пора передать — самому, раз с гонцами не вышло.

— О владыка мой Фелагунд, — начал он, а потом преклонил колена и глаза опустил, словно боялся встретить его ясный взгляд, как случалось, когда он ещё был шестилеткой. Он всё смотрел на сапоги в корке из пепла и потрохов, но потом близ него появилось колено, облепленое тканью, — и Барахир глянул наверх и увидел, что сам Фелагунд опускается наземь с ним рядом.

— О сын Брегора, — отвечал Фелагунд, и глаза его вспыхнули ярче, чем от прежнего нездешнего света, и когда Барахир поймал его взгляд, сразу понял, что он-то послание нёс — но король его как-то уже получил, — так нам обоим теперь оплакивать братьев?

Фелагунд истомился, но стал как будто моложе, увидел теперь Барахир. Моложе, чем раньше, у себя на троне и в залах, моложе, чем тогда, когда братья его рубежи берегли. Помолодевший от скорби — но и подавленный, как если бы доброе серебро подёрнуло патиной.

И в глазах у него стояли слёзы.

Так эльфы всё же знали, как скорбеть, если о трауре и не ведали.

Фелагунд потянулся вперёд и провёл по одежде Барахира — там, где тот разодрал её на себе, — а потом поднял руки и распустил свою косу.

— Когда всё случилось, я понял, — сказал он, и лицо его стало открытым, точь-в-точь у ребёнка. — Словно я молочные зубы потерял. Только они же не вырастут заново. А Айканаро поклялся, что вовек бы не стал возвращаться...

А потом Фелагунд осёкся, и закрыл глаза, и запел женское причитание — очень знакомое, из тех, что мама Барахира певала, и тётушки, сёстры её, и жена его тоже, долго выводил, низким голосом, на старом талиска; что, если Андрет Фелагунда научила, или мать её матери, а то и мать матушки самого Барахира, а тому и не верилось, что нет у эльфов своих причитаний.

Но вскоре слова поменялись, сложились в Высокую Речь, чужую, вольную и словно окатанную, в язык прямо с Запада. И насколько крепко Фелагунд зажмурился, настолько же широко глаза Барахира распахнулись: он увидел рядом с Фелагундом двоих детей, невозможно прекрасных, желтоволосых и ясноглазых, играли они на песке, пересыпанном самоцветами. Начал было Барахир узнавать одного — владыку Аэгнора, совсем ещё кроху-королевича, и второго, с лицом и похожим, да не настолько привычным. Должно быть, владыка Ангрод, ведь он чуть постарше — и всё равно там, в видении, младше, чем сын самого Барахира.

А потом те двое детишек открыли рот, словно подпевать собирались, но перехватило у Фелагунда дыхание — они и растаяли, словно облака, разметённые ветром, а сам он заплакал.

Ещё кто-то глянул на них с высоты и быстро надвинулся ближе — высокий, темноволосый, таковы были многие среди подданных Фелагунда, с мощным носом и серыми глазами, он помог королю подняться. Барахир тоже встал, но его почти не заметили, будто он лист на дереве, и тот эльф принял от короля броню, шлем и меч.

— Нам пора, о владыка, — сказал эльф голосом глубоким и чистым. — Слишком у нас много раненых, негоже медлить.

Фелагунд кивнул, а Барахир понял, что никогда не видал никого, кто по облику вкупе и такой старый, и совсем юный, и Барахир открыл было рот, но тот эльф всё рассуждал, рассуждал — о картах и стратегии, о пожаре и отступлении, и ох, подумал Барахир, да ведь это ужасно: разве никто из них правда не знает, как заботиться о том, кто в трауре?

Он уже слышал истории, все их слышали, о ледовом походе, о первых сражениях, о долгих осадах, но ни в одной той истории никто не бросал все дела. Не бросал, и не плакал, и одежду не рвал, не переставал мыться, не садился скорбеть и предаваться воспоминаниям. Да хоть кто-то из них вообще знает, что делать?

Барахир пытался хоть слово сказать, но теперь с королём бок о бок стоял другой эльф — и спрашивал о еде и снабжении, об убежище и разведчиках; и был рядом ещё один — тот говорил о союзниках и союзах, о дядьях, племянниках и прочей родне, но нигде не слыхал Барахир слова «брат» — ни от кого, только из уст самого Фелагунда.

А что, если остальные ничего и не ведают, задумался Барахир. Однажды отец Барахиру сказал, что король временами кое-что узнаёт, постигает словно бы сам, не восприняв извне, а раз его с малым отрядом от войска отрезали, как бы получил он послание?

— О владыка мой, — начал Барахир, а когда никто не услышал, то повторил — таким голосом, каким говорить от отца научился:

— О владыка мой.

Фелагунд на него оглянулся и, воздев руку, остановил кого-то, кто пытался их двоих перебить.

— Я буду держать совет с Барахиром, сыном Брегора, — сказал он хрипло и тихо, и удивительно стало Барахиру, что все в лицо королю смотрят, а никто и не заметит, что оно больше не гладкое, а словно бы в трещинах, будто посуда надколотая. — Оставьте нас.

И те — оставили.

И Барахир шагнул вперёд. И Фелагунд шагнул вперёд. И повёл взглядом из стороны в сторону, словно все, кто окрест, — стервятники, падальщики, кружат и ждут, как бы его скорбью насытиться, стоит ему хоть на миг её без охраны оставить. И спросил Фелагунд:

— Что же мне делать?

— О владыка мой, — сказал Барахир, и раскинул обе руки, и пальцы разжал, и ладони раскрыл окровавленные. — Вам — плакать и плакать.

Потому что, о да, Фелагунд уже плакал.

И Фелагунд понял, что же Барахир предлагает, и обнял его — не как король вовсе, а как брат, разлучённый навеки с братом, а таким стал и сам Барахир, и из людей его многие, очень многие, и Барахир внял своим же словам и зарыдал тоже, а потом они, содрогаясь, заливались слезами на плече друг у друга — и снова опустились на колени, чтобы стоять крепче.

— А когда вы вернётесь, — продолжал Барахир и думал о залах, изукрашенных золотом, о мерцающих мозаиках, о шёлковых гобеленах — и тщился представить себе это всё домом скорбящего, — сядьте и братьев оплакивайте — и вы сделаете их песней, и каждый, кто придёт, чтобы с вами поговорить, пусть добавит стихи от себя.

Фелагунд кивнул где-то рядом с его шеей, и Барахир подумал о своём доме — о грубо отёсанных брёвнах в затейливых узорах: там линии позолоты сплетались в узлы. О тех, кто соберётся в доме у жены его брата, о том, как Барагунд и Белегунд усядутся прямо на земляной пол, а все гости оделят их едой, принесут соболезнования. О том, что и сам он сядет вместе с ними, а копьё и щит прислонит к стене где-то снаружи. Он и представить не мог, чтобы кто-нибудь из владык с Запада разделил бы с ними хлеб и чечевицу.

— Их воспоют и восславят, — мягко сказал Фелагунд. — Железнорукого Ангрода и огненосного Аэгнора, — он отклонился назад и заговорил так, словно стихи вспоминал, а учил их очень давно: «Сосны Дортониона сгорят навсегда — и увы, горе всем, кто звал его домом», — и снова метнул быстрый взгляд в Барахира, а у того в груди защемило.

Ведь народ Барахира так долго там жил.

— Аэгнора я вовек не увижу.

Фелагундовы соплеменники, припомнилось Барахиру, могли вернуться на Запад — вновь во плоти, взрослыми по духу, если так выбирали. Его же народ — не возвращался.

— Да и я — Бреголаса.

— Ах да, — и Фелагунд почти улыбнулся — задумчиво, грустно. — Дар Илуватара разит, точно лезвие, но я всё же по-прежнему должен называть его даром.

— Мы-то его так никогда не называли.

— Такое мы зовём искажением, — и Фелагунд поднял руку и, прежде чем Барахир вымолвил хоть слово, ответил: — Я не даю уроков, сын Брегора. Потому что если дар Эру — часть его замысла, тогда и смерть моих братьев тоже, а это я сейчас не могу вынести.

— Нет в скорби уроков, — сказал Барахир. — Только она сама и есть.

— И её нет, ничего нет, одна пустота. Там, где они были бы, — Фелагунд повёл рукой к груди и прикрыл сердце. — Они стучатся здесь с тех пор, как их зачали. Куда же они ушли?

— Конечно же, государь мой, в Чертоги.

Фелагунд словно бы встретил глазами что-то, чего Барахир не мог видеть. И смежил веки.

— Я уйду вслед за ними.

Барахир хотел было спорить: король Фелагунд, да у себя на троне, да умереть не может. Но Барахир давно слыхал о Судьбе, что за Фелагундом и его народом идёт по следу, — а так ясно её знак у кого-нибудь на лице он сроду не видел.

— Пока что нет, государь мой.

— Нет, — согласился Фелагунд. — Пока что нет.

И поднялся, и Барахир тоже, и стало ему очевидно: то, что их не прервали, — сущее чудо. Оба отряда сомкнулись — и теперь выясняли, кто легко, а кто тяжело ранен и как тем и другим выбираться отсюда.

— Ты даровал нам великую помощь, — сказал Фелагунд и как-то стал теперь выше и не таким юным, как чуть раньше, но и не старым: мнилось, что он без возраста — так у него в народе обычно и выглядят. Гордым стал — и казался бы совсем ослепительным, да кольчугу блестящую снял. — А мне даровал ты великую дружбу. Когда запоют о моих братьях, то и тебя упомянут тоже, айя, о Барахир, о сын Брегора, и жену твою, Мужественную Сердцем: ведь соберёт она силы всех ваших женщин.

«Дикая, страшная весть, — думал Барахир, — что Эмельдир те силы понадобятся».

Но перебивать не дерзнул.

— Я приношу тебе клятву, — сказал Фелагунд и остановился, и Барахир поклялся бы сам, что увидел, как страх промелькнул у короля на лице, скорый ужас, а потом яростный гнев, направленный не на него, а дальше него, и дальше обоих отрядов, дальше лесов и даже дальше Врага самого. — Клятву, — повторил он, — дарить мою дружбу и в любой нужде оказывать помощь.

И стал Фелагунд ещё выше, и хотя по-прежнему был безоружен — но, казалось, не беззащитен, и тьма пала ему на плечи, словно слишком тяжёлый покров, и под нею он пошатнулся, но устоял крепко. И поднял руку и снял кольцо — и серебро блеснуло сквозь тьму; и протянул он кольцо, и когда Барахир взял подарок, ослабла рука короля и повисла. А потом он будто бы умалился — скорбящий король, без меча, без кольчуги, и стал его голос печален и мягок:

— Тебе и всей твоей близкой родне.

Барахир изучал взглядом кольцо (оно, как он знал, стоило больше, чем все его украшения разом): вот двойняшки-змейки с изумрудными глазами, вот венец из цветов золотых — одна змейка его пожирает, другая же поднимает ввысь.

Странная вещь. Славная вещь.

Фелагунд потянулся вперёд и стиснул Барахиру предплечье; тот заколебался — но ответил такою же хваткой, только он-то был не правитель всего своего народа, народа Беора, того самого Беора, далёкого праотца, с кем давным-давно Фелагунд познакомился.

— Оно — знак моего отчего дома, — сказал Фелагунд, а потом склонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Барахира. — Но под твоим именем станет известным.

— То высокая честь для меня, — отозвался Барахир тихо. — Но не забудьте о трауре, — он слегка сомневался, что Фелагунд не забудет.

— Дни за днями, — пообещал Фелагунд, — буду я сидеть и оплакивать. Ангрода, Аэгнора, Бреголаса Стойкого.

И Барахир улыбнулся:

— Я тоже.


End file.
